Drabbles
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Esto deberia ser ilegal. El simple echo de que exista tanto placer es anti natural. No sabes como me odio por sentir esto por ti mocoso" Drabbles de todas las parejas. Primer capitulo: Terrorist Love


* * *

Este es mi primer fic de esta serie. Debo decir que amo AMO este anime y manga. Las parejas me parecern simplemente adorables xD. Asi que aqui traigo pequeños Drabbles.  
La primera pareja de la cual escribo es Miyagi y Shinobu por que de verdad, me parecen adorables pro todos los sentidos.

Aviso que estos fics tendran lemmon incluido asi que si a alguna persona le molestan este tipo de cosas, pido atentamente que se abstengan de leerlos.

* * *

3:45 am

Obscuridad.

-¿Te importaría?-Tu voz repentina me toma por sorpresa, giro en la silla y puedo observar tu delgada silueta a través de las sabanas blancas

-Lo siento Shinobu-Lo digo de verdad mientras aparto mi mano nerviosa de la mesa para dejar de hacer ruido-Vuelve a dormir

-¿Qué te ocurre Miyagi?-Ah tu rostro lleno de preocupación. Como me encanta.

-Nada. Duérmete que mañana vas al colegio-Un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Colegio. Eres tan joven y yo tan viejo.

-Miyagi-Me reprendes con tu mirada y tu voz. Me encantas. Y por eso me odio. Te sonrío abiertamente mientras tomo una suave bocanada de mi cigarrillo.

-Shinobu-chin duer-me-te-Te susurro cálidamente. Me observas con el seño fruncido y entonces haces tambalear mi mundo…nuevamente. Puedo observar tu cuerpo semi desnudo dirigiéndose hacia mí. Lo único que impide que vea todo tu cuerpo es un pequeño short que te obligue a usar. Mi aliento se congela levemente al sentir tus manos rodear mi cuello al tiempo que tomas asiento en mi regazo.

-Si no me cuentas lo que te ocurre ¿cómo quieres que seamos cercanos?-Una leve sonrisa torcida escapa de mis labios

-Creo que en este momento estamos siendo MUY cercanos-Te respondo pícaramente mientras tomo tus caderas y las aprieto suavemente hacia abajo logrando sonrojar tus mejillas.

-¡MIYAGI!-Me gritas exaltado tratando de ponerte de pie.

-Demasiado tarde-Te susurro en el oído después de haberte girado encontrándome ahora con mi rostro en tu espalda-El provocarme tiene un precio mocoso

Un gemido escapa de tus labios al sentir mi mordisco en tu hombro. Tratas de zafarte pero lo único que logras es rozar cada vez más tu cuerpo con el mío empeorando las cosas.

-Mi-Miyagi detente-Susurras mientras tu cuerpo tiembla bajo mis caricias-Mañana tengo que ir al colegio y si no te detienes no podre ni siquiera sentarme

Una risa ronca sale de mis labios. Es verdad. Aún después de tanto tiempo de estar conmigo aún tu cuerpo resiente nuestras noches juntos.

-No importa, quiero tenerte, ahora-Te digo mientras me levanto contigo de la silla pero aún abrazándote fuertemente por detrás

-N-No seas egoísta Miyagi-Me reprendes mientras te giras con dificultad y me observas. Grave error. Tomo con cierta brusquedad tu barbilla y te beso desesperadamente, cargado de ira hacia mí mismo por reaccionar de esta manera por una persona casi una década más joven que yo. Escucho tus gemidos dentro de mi boca y puedo sentir tu húmeda lengua recorrer mi boca como yo la tuya. Tu sabor. Es embriagante. Me separo para dejarte respirar y puedo observar tu rostro completamente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Te pregunto sin esperar una respuesta. Me miras extrañado y hundo mis dientes en tu cuello sacando un grito de placer de tu boca.

-Miya....-Tratas de pronunciar mi nombre pero vuelvo a asaltar tu boca esta vez mordiendo sin mucho tacto tus labios. Siento tu cuerpo estremecerse del dolor.

-Me encantas-Murmuro mientras recargo tu cuerpo contra mi escritorio. Tus ojos me examinan apenados y nerviosos.

-Te amo-Me dices sin más. Siempre tan directo. Haces temblar mi corazón y mis ideas. No puedo pensar bien. Vuelves mi mundo un caos.

-Lo sé-Te respondo mientras comienzo a lamer tú estomago logrando sacar gemidos de tu boca. Me encanta tu voz Shinobu. Me encanta tu cuerpo. Me vuelves loco. Siento tus manos en mi cabeza tratando de apartarla de tu piel.

-Miyagi, por favor, quiero intentar algo-Me murmuras como en una súplica. Devuelvo mi cara a tu rostro y deposito pequeños lamidos en tus labios. Tu rostro está ardiendo.

-¿Qué deseas intentar?-Te pregunto algo impaciente. Tu mirada deja la mía.

-Esto-Tomas mis hombros y giras nuestros cuerpos, ahora yo soy el que esta recargado en el escritorio. Te miro lleno de curiosidad y tu cara no puede demostrar más vergüenza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Te cuestiono comenzando a dudar. No me respondes con palabras sino con acciones. Tus manos comienzan a desabrochar mi pantalón torpemente. Lo bajas con cuidado y tomando mis bóxers me miras con timidez

-Nunca eh hecho esto. Así que si me equivoco por favor dímelo-Te observo algo desconcertado y entonces siento que me despojas de toda mi ropa inferior.

-Shinobu ¿Qué haces?-Te cuestiono sorprendido pero antes de que me dejaras continuar interrogarte siento tus manos temblorosas presionando mi miembro. Eso me tomo por supresa completamente. Suelto un gemido y con mis manos me sostengo bien del escritorio. Siento tus manos recorrerme por completo en esa zona y no puedo hacer nada más que gemir.

-Miyagi…prepárate por favor- ¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué? Si ya estoy sintiendo la tortura más placentera de mi vida. O eso creía.

-Shi…Shino..bu-Es lo único que puedo gemir guturalmente al sentir tu boca húmeda alrededor de mi miembro. Esto debería ser ilegal. Tanto placer debería ser algo anti natural. Sostengo con más fuerza el escritorio temiendo caer debido a que mis piernas están temblando. Tu cabeza lleva un ritmo totalmente placentero. Y creo que moriré en el cielo. Puedo sentir tu lengua pro todo mi ser, y tú aliento cálido chocando vehementemente. Mis gemidos son ahora mucho más fuertes e inconscientemente una de mis manos se posa en tu cabeza hundiéndola más en mí.

-Miyagi-Murmuras tomando un leve descanso pero yo ya no puedo aguantar esto. Necesito de ti. Maldición ¡me hare adicto a esto!

-Shinobu termina…eso por favor-Te imploro dejando a un lado mi orgullo de hombre adulto. Puedo observar tu rostro sonrojado con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Maldito seas. Y lo vuelvo a sentir, una y otra vez, mis ojos entrecerrados del placer, mis manos temblando al igual que mis piernas y mi garganta totalmente ronca están preparadas para llegar al punto máximo. Y justo cuando creo que te alejaras para no mancharte siento un leve mordisco en la punta de mi ser haciéndome gemir y terminar de la forma más placentera posible. Mis piernas no aguantan un segundo más y termino en el piso jadeando ferozmente. Levanto mi rostro y te veo ahí, lamiendo con cuidado ese líquido blanco que llenó tu rostro.

-Esto es ilegal-Murmuro mientras acerco mi rostro al tuyo y te beso. Siento tu pequeña risa en mis labios. Quisiera hacerte lo mismo pero ahora mi cuerpo está muy cansado-Disculpa Shinobu-chin pero creo que tengo que dormir-

Me levanto como puedo y me recuesto en la cama aún sudando por lo sucedido y siento tu peso sobre mi cuerpo. Abro mis ojos y puedo observarte lamer mis labios. Serás desgraciado. No me provoques en este estado.

-Te amo Miyagi-Yo te odio pro hacerme sentir esto. Te desprecio

-Yo también, pequeño terrorista-Murmuro antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente con tu cuerpo a un lado del mío.

7:15 am

Claridad absoluta.

-Miyagi-Escucho tus susurros suavemente. Abro mis ojos y te encuentro ahí. Completamente vestido y con tu mochila.

-¿Qué haces?-Te pregunto torpemente. Tratando de recordar porque mi cuerpo se siente tan condenadamente bien.

-Ir a la escuela. ¿No es obvio?-Si eso es obvio, pero, por que no estas adolo…Maldición.

-Maldito mocoso. Ayer. Tú. Te aprovechaste de mí-Te grito melodramáticamente incorporándome en la cama. Tu mirada es divertida. Y te alejas rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Yo te dije que no quería estar adolorido hoy. Así que opte por esa opción Miyagi. Hasta luego-Y cierras la puerta tranquilamente. Un montón de maneras de torturarte comienzan a parecer en mi mente. Un niño no debería de saber eso tan bien. Pero esta noche será MI revancha.


End file.
